Nothing Is Impossible
by RenaMystique
Summary: I was lost in thought and I ran into someone. Who would be out this late on a Monday? I look up into the face of someone I thought I would never see again. James Potter. "James," I choke out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just something I thought of the other day in history class. I'm pretty sure I'm going to finish it, but Inconceivable is my main priority. You can read this if you haven't read Inconceivable, but it's like an alternate ending kind of thing for it. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>I was walking down a dimly lit street in London. It was around midnight and I had just left my friend Katherine's house. She and her husband Louis were celebrating their daughters Ophelia's second birthday. It was a small gathering, just a few friends we roomed with in school and some of their family. It was nice, little Ophelia is very adorable.<p>

I was lost in thought and I ran into someone. Who would be out this late on a Monday? I look up into the face of someone I thought I would never see again.

James Potter.

"James," I choke out. I hadn't seen him since he broke it off with me and ran away three years ago.

"Serena?" he asks startled.

"I thought I would never see you again," I whisper before I realise that my best friend, then boyfriend totally ditched all of his friends and family.

"You wanker!" I yell hitting every inch of him I can reach. "You left us, your family and friends for three years! Not even a letter! We thought you died!" I cry. I stomp my foot and start running back towards Katherine's, tears streaming down my face.

Before I make it very far James catches my arm. "I know," he whispers turning me around. "We should talk," he sighs running a hand through his hair.

"Now you want to talk?" I scoff. "It's a little late don't you think? Just got tell your parents your back," I say ripping my arm away. "They were absolutely devastated when you left." I start walking away again. "Oh! And the Prophet had a field day! Precious James Potter, eldest son of The Boy Who Lives runs away!" I yell over my shoulder.

"Serena! Come on! Please talk to me you aren't being fair!" he calls.

"I'm not being fair!" I screech. Whipping around to face him. "Who was the one who dumped me and left without telling me or anyone why? Tell me Potter," I spit out, walking towards him menacingly. "How I'm the unfair one. You hurt a lot of people," I say slowly. "It was a really jerk move. Your siblings were crushed. You know how much they look up to you. And Freddie and Louis were even worse. Did you know Katherine and Louis got married?" His eyes widen. "Do you know why I'm out in London? I was celebrating Ophelia's second birthday. She's their daughter. Albus and Rose graduated. Rose and Scorpius are dating. As is Lysander and Lily. And Fred and Mandi. Lily, Hugo, Roxanne, Lucy, none of them are in school anymore, they graduated. Vic and Teddy have a daughter, Dora and her twin brother Remus. You missed so. Much," I say tears coming back. "And they all wanted you there for that. And you missed it." I whisper the last part.

I apparate to Louis and Katherine's before he can reply.

"Serena?" asks Kat, coming down the stairs. "What-"

I launch myself into her arms and start bawling.

"Shh...It's going to be okay...," she whispers, pulling me over to the couch. "What happened?"

"Who is it love?" asks Louis, walking down the stairs. He sees me crying and runs over. "Oh Serena...what happened?" he asks, rubbing my back soothingly.

"James...here...not dead," I gasp between sobs.

"What?" asks Louis.

I calm my sobs down enough to tell them what happened. When I'm done tears are streaming steadily down Katherine's face and Louis's eyes are glistening with tears.

"We need to tell Fred and Mandi," whispers Louis.

"We should see if James is still wandering around also," I murmur.

Louis nods before apparating away.

A few minutes later Fred and Mandi appear. "What's going on?"

We fill them in and soon we are all tearful.

We had just finished and Kat was bringing tea when Louis apparates in his hand on James' upper arm. Kat drops the tray and we all gasp.

Ophelia yells: "Mommy? Are you okay?" Louis runs up the stairs to her room.

Fred walks up to James and punches him in the face.

"Freddie no!" cries Mandi.

"He deserved it," says Fred walking over to the couch across from the one I'm sitting on.

"I suppose I did," murmurs James, holding his hands to his bloody nose.

I sigh and go into the kitchen. I come back with a couple towels. I took the wet one and wipe the blood off of his face then I hand him the dry one to hold to his nose.

"Come on." I walk him into the kitchen.

I toss Fred the wet one so he can wipe the blood off of his hand and the floor.

I drag James over to the sink. "Let me hold the towel so you can wash the blood off of your hands," I say quietly. He gives me the towel and starts washing his hands.

"It seems like I'm always cleaning blood off of you," I chuckle quietly.

He smiles slightly grabbing a paper towel to dry his hands on. "Are you still mad at me?" he asks taking the towel from me and holding it to his nose.

I stare at the counter. "I'm always mad at you," I say quietly.

He chuckles. "That's true."

I wrap my arms around him silently. "I'm just glad your back." He wraps his free arm around my waist. "You are staying...right?" I ask pulling back slightly to look at him.

"Yeah," he smiles. "Yeah I am.

"Good." I pull away and we walk back in the living room. Louis is back and the tea is all cleaned up.

I sit down next to Fred and James sits on the chair.

"So...why did you leave?" asks Louis.

"Well..."

* * *

><p>"So...you left because you could," says Katherine.<p>

"No. Weren't you listening?" asks James.

"Yes. That's what I got."

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "One, I wasn't good enough for Serena. Two, I got the urge to leave. Three, the press was killing me."

I lean against Fred's shoulder and sigh quietly. The reminder of the press bought back some back memories.

The press enjoyed making fun of me and James. I know that probably doesn't sound that bad, but it was.

"Okay. You left because you could. Seriously, you got the 'urge'?" she makes quotation marks with her hands. "You weren't the only one dealing with the press. It was about Serena too!"

Everyone glances at me and I keep staring at the ground.

"Okay, so those reasons are a lie," he says. "Well two of them..." he murmurs.

"I'm going home," I say after a few moments silence. "You should tell the rest of your family you're home," I say quietly to James. I apparate to my flat. I kick off my shoes, throw my coat on the couch and go straight to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>I wake up a few hours later to someone blundering around in the kitchen. I jump out of bed and run silently down the hall before peering into the kitchen.<p>

"Shit!" says James, hopping around on one foot.

I laugh and walk around the corner into the kitchen.

He whirls around and bangs his head on the door of the cabinet he was just looking in. "Fuck!" he moans.

I laugh even harder.

"Shut up!" he says rubbing his head. "You changed it since last time!"

I nod. "It's been three years of course I have!"

"Right," he replies, plopping down into one of the chairs at the table.

"Are you hungry?" I ask pulling my water bottle out of my fridge.

"Yeah."

I quickly make some waffles, put them on a plate and head over to the table. I set the plate down and get James some milk, peanut butter and syrup. I put the glass down in front of him and hand him the peanut butter and syrup.

"You remembered," he states raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," I say sitting down across from him.

I watch him eat his waffles as I sip my water.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" I ask.

"I needed a place to crash," he answers.

I nod. "You can if you want."

"Thanks."

"No problem." I stand up. "I'm going back to bed. You know where the pillows and blankets are."

He nods and continues eating.

I'm walking from the room when I hear him say: "Goodnight."

" 'Night!" I call.

* * *

><p>I wake up again. Am I ever gonna sleep? I sit up and let my eyes adjust to the dim lights. I see James walking around the room.<p>

"Wateryoudoing?" I murmur sleepily.

"Er...I was wondering if you had any of my old clothes? I don't want to sleep in jeans if I don't have to," he says.

"I think so," I reply standing up and stretching. I walk over to my closet and shove a bunch of clothes out of the way and pull out a box. I open it up and pull out one of his Puddlemere United t-shirts and a pair of pajama bottoms. I chuck them to him and walk back to my warm and comfortable bed. I fall onto it and say: "Your welcome!"

He laughs. "You could've just told me where they were!"

"You would've got it wrong!"

"That's probably true."

I feel something sit on my bed.

"I'm sorry I left," he says quietly.

But I'm already asleep.

* * *

><p>The next time I wake up it's actually morning. I roll over and whack something. I open my eyes and see James sleeping next to me. Just like old times.<p>

"It's been such a weird night!" I say over the phone to my cousin Lindsay.

"What happened?"

"Well I went to Ophelia's birthday party right? On my way home I ran into _James_!" I say, putting the phone on speaker phone so I can make breakfast.

"James? As in Potter? As in the one who ditched you?"

"The one and only," says James.

"Was that him?" says Lindsay, as I whirl around.

"Yeah," I answer. "And he scared the _shit_ out of me."

They both laugh. "Shut up," I slap James' arm. "Lindz can you come over?"

"Yeah why?"

"I'm coming to get you." I hang up the phone and apparate to her house. When she's ready I apparate us back.

"Hey," says James who's leaning against the counter.

Lindsay nods and sits down on a chair.

"Aw no hug? Not even a 'Hello James it's good to see you' ?"

"I don't say hello to assholes."

"Oo burn."

"Seriously though. Do you have any idea of the things that happened when you left?"

James stopped smiling. He looks down and keeps quiet.

"Exactly."

I drag Lindsay to my room. "Seriously Lindsay?"

"It's true."

"He didn't need to know that."

"I didn't say exactly what happened."

"Yeah but-"

"What did happen?" asks James.

"Awesome," I mutter. "James why don't you just go eat."

"I want to talk about everything."

"Bye!" says Lindsay. "How do I get a hold of Fred or someone?"

I apparate to Fred's, grab his arm and apparate back. "Take Lindsay," I sigh.

"Uh okay..." he grabs Lindsay's arm and apparates away.

"Your turn," James says.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh hello. Please review. Oh and I know these are not very long. They will get longer as I write more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hellllooooooooo. This is the next chapterrr. Obviouslyyyy. To any of you who read Inconceivable I am working on the next chapter just so you know! -Rena**

**_Disclaim__er: Anything__ you recognize I do not own._**

* * *

><p>I don't know where to start. Does he just want to hear about me? Or everyone? Telling just about me would be a long story. Telling about everyone would be about fifty times longer. I could be over exaggerating just a bit.<p>

"Just tell me about everyone," says James.

I look up from my crossed leg position at the head of my bed. James climbs on and sits across from me in the same position. "How did you know...?"

He shrugs. "I know you Serena. I've always been able to tell what you're thinking."

I nod. That is very true. "Okay...so you left January...sixth."

He frowns. "I left on the sixth? That's the day before-"

"Our one year anniversary would have been, yes. When I went to Grandma Molly's crying telling everyone you left they all thought they would be able to find you, or that you'd come home in a few days," I frown. "After a few days they realise you weren't coming back."

He sighs. "I was going to come back in a couple of months, but..."

"You didn't," I finish.

He nods.

"Not long after it got out that you had run away. The _Prophet_ was crazy. It said you had run off to join a muggle circus in America."

He snorts. "As if I would do that."

I laugh. "It would have been hilarious if we weren't devastated. No one was happy for months. The June rolled around and everyone perked up because Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Lysander and Lorcan were graduating."

He smiles at that. "I want to see pictures!"

"I'm sure you can sometime," I smile. "The rest of June and July we were relatively happy. Until about the middle of August. We celebrated my birthday, but it wasn't the same. We always celebrated our birthdays together. School started again and Lily and Hugo were excited because it was their last year." I smile. "That November was a very memorable one."

"Why?" James asks curiously.

"Louis asked Katherine to marry him and Fred and Mandi started dating."

"I wish I was there," he murmurs.

"It was so cute. The kids got out of school and we had a little celebration for both of the couples. The kids were upset when they had to go back."

"They would be."

"December rolled around and during holiday break Louis and Kat got married at the Burrow."

"Obviously."

"Obviously," I laugh. "At Christmas Teddy and Vic announced they were having twins."

He smiles.

"January was sad as usual. March was exciting because Kat and Louis announced they were having a baby as well. Then Lily and Hugo graduated. Teddy and Vic had Dora and Remus on the seventh of August."

"What are they like?" he asks.

"Dora Serena Lupin looks like Tonks."

"Dora _Serena_ Lupin?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm their godmother," I beam proudly.

"Awesome," he whispers smiling.

"Remus James Lupin looks like Remus. His hair is like his dad's though."

"His middle names is James?" he breathes.

"Yes, after his godfather."

"I'm a godfather?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"They said they had decided a while ago that you were going to be their children's godfather."

"Oh," he smiles happily.

"They are also both metamorphaguses. In September Roxy and Lucy went back to school and Lily and Lysander got together."

He frowns. "Did Albus tell him we'd kill him if he hurt her?"

"Of course," I say quickly. "Then in November Louis and Katherine had Ophelia. In December Rose and Scorp got together."

"Took them long enough."

"I know right? Nothing really happened until June when the last Weasleys in Hogwarts graduated."

"No more Weasleys at Hogwarts...that's just wrong."

"It does seem weird." I agree. "So that's pretty much it up until Ophelia's birthday a few days ago."

"Nothing happened between last year at graduation until now?"

"Nothing really exciting." We sit for a few minutes before I ask if he's hungry.

He nods and we walk out to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After we eat we walk back into my room. "Do you want to go through the boxes I have of your old stuff? See if you still want it or if it fits?"<p>

He shrugs. "I guess."

I pull out a few boxes and we quickly go through the clothing ones. He kept most of it. Then we pull out a couple more and find some of his old school things. There was one box filled with pictures in albums and frames.

"Awww," I say pulling out a picture of us and our friends at graduation. Louis has his arm around Kat's shoulder. Fred and Mandi have their arms linked and their free hands are making thumbs up signs. James has his arms wrapped around my waist with his chin resting on my shoulder.

"It seems like so long ago," James says quietly.

I open another box and look inside. I don't recognise any of it, but James does. He looks in it and starts blushing. Then I realise it's the box I pulled out of his closet and never opened.

"What's in here?" I ask, pulling out a smaller box.

"No don't-" he says, but I already opened it.

Inside were pictures of me. From when we first met until he left. I didn't even know some of these were taken. "Woah..." I say, as I flip through them. _That's so sweet!_

"Why did you open that?" he groans.

"Because you told me not to," I say closing it and pulling out an envelope. Inside was a picture of me and James. He had his arms around my waist and was spinning me in circles. He put me down then kissed me. In the background was the Black Lake and a beautiful sunset. "They took a picture of that?" I ask quietly.

"Yes. The boys gave it to me for my birthday."

I carefully slip it back into it's envelope. I put the envelope back in the box and close it.

"You aren't going to look at the rest?"

I shake my head.

"Huh. I thought you would've."

"It's private. I shouldn't have looked in the first place."

"I don't really mind."

I shrug.

"You know, you didn't really tell me anything that happened with you while I was gone," he points out.

"That was the point," I mutter.

He frowns. "But I want to know."

"So?"

"So!" he says. "Please?"

I rub my face with my hand and sigh. "What is it that you want to know exactly...?" I ask cautiously.

"You. I want to know what you did while I was gone."

"Er... I ate food, and did things..."

"Serena..." he sighs.

"Fine! I didn't do much of anything for a while, I barely left the house," I say. "Well until Oliver and Wes Wood came banging on my door telling me I needed to go to practice..."

"So you still play for Puddlemere then?"

"Of course!" I exclaim.

"Continue..." he encourages.

"After I started practice again, I would box your things up whenever I had free time. I hated looking at any of it, ever. So everything was put in boxes and shoved into the back of my closet." I look at the ground and draw designs on the wood with my finger. "Not much else happened, it's been tough, especially January and August, but other then that..."

He leans over and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back. The feeling of his arms around me again is comforting and familiar. A feeling I've missed.

He pulls back a few minutes later and kisses my forehead.

I watch as he puts the boxes away. He hasn't changed much. His hair is longer and shaggier, his muscles look a bit bigger, but those are really the only differences.

I stand up and walk over to my bed. I fall onto it and bury my face in my pillows.

"Hey," he says.

"What?" I ask without looking up.

"Is this the giraffe pillow pet I bought you in America when we visited your family?"

"Probably," I reply sitting up.

He's standing there hugging it tightly. "I always liked this guy. He's so soft!" he exclaims, stroking it.

"You're weird."

"Am not! Pet it!" he says, tossing it to me.

I catch it and pet it like he said. "It is very soft."

He grins triumphantly. "Told ya!"

"James?" I ask, clutching the pillow pet to my chest.

"Hmm?" He plops on to the bed next to me.

"Have you told your family that you're back?"

"No, not exactly..."

"You need to."

"I will... eventually."

"Oh yeah?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!"

"How about we get dressed and go then?" I challenge.

"Well...I...Can't we do it tomorrow?" he whines.

"No. There is not time like the present!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Helloooo. Long time no update! Sorry about that. I've been busy. If you read Inconceivable you will know that I have things after school everyday, but Friday. I have chorus rehearsal, work, civil rights, and spanish club. I've been a bit busy. I'll try to update again soon. Read Inconceivable if you don't alreadyy ;)**

* * *

><p>While James finishes getting ready I get word out to his family so they will all be at the Burrow.<p>

"James?" I yell down the hallway.

No answer. I sigh and walk down the hallway to the bathroom. I bang on the door. "James Potter you open the door this minute!" I was hoping he wasn't going to be difficult about this. I sigh and open the door. "James-" I stop. On the floor with his hair wet and no shirt is James.

And he's crying.

"James?" I ask tentatively. I walk in and sit down next to him. "Jamie whats wrong?"

"They're all going to be so different!" he cries. "I mean, I've missed so much that I barely recognised you with your short, shaggy, now dark auburn hair! I won't recognise them! What if they can't tell it's me? What if they hate me?" He whispers the last part.

"Oh Jamie," I sigh, wrapping my arms around him. "They'll recognise you. They might be mad at first, but they love you."

"And do you?" he asks.

I pulI back and give him a questioning look.

"Do you love me?"

I freeze. I'm not sure how i feel anymore. I used to love him. It's been three years though, do I still love him?

"It's okay if you don't. I'll understand," he says looking down at his hands.

"I don't know," I whisper.

We stare at each other for a few moments. Eyes searching for answers, but I break the connection.

I stand up and offer him my hand. He takes it and I help him up. I let go and pull out my wand. I wave it a couple times and the bathroom becomes neat and clean, and Jamie's hair dries. "Put on a shirt so we can get going," I say, before walking back to the kitchen.

He's ready to go a couple minutes later. I take his hand and we apparate into his old bedroom where I know no one will be.

"You stay here while I go make sure everyone is in the living room alright?"

He nods.

"It'll be okay," I squeeze his hand before gathering everyone into the living room.

"Why are we all here Serena?" asks Uncle George once I get everyone.

"You'll see in a moment," I answer. "I'll be right back."

I get James and bring him downstairs. "Ready?" I ask.

He takes a deep breath. "Yes."

I open the door, telling James to stay in the hallway for a few moments so I can make sure everyone is still in the living room.

I slip into the room shutting the door behind me. I have no idea how to tell them James is back. At least Kat, Louis, Lindsay (who is still here), Mandi, and Fred know.

Everyone looks up as the door clicks shut.

"Er hi," I say running a hand through my hair.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" asks Albus impatiently.

I sigh. "Before I do, I want you all to promise not to get too angry or violent."

"Why would we get angry or violent?" asks Hugo suspiciously.

"Just promise," I say earnestly.

Everyone nods or mumbles.

"Okay," I say turning and walking back through the door I entered through.

I find James pacing frantically and mumbling under his breath.

I catch his hand and he looks at me nervously.

"It'll be okay," I reassure him, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Yeah," he mumbles. "It'll be fine." He unexpectedly yanks me into a hug.

I rub his back soothingly.

"Come on," I say pulling back and wipe away the tears on his cheeks. "Where's the Gryffindor I know?"

He gives me a small smile. "That's better," I say quietly, taking his hand and pulling him to the door.

I tug him through the entryway.

"Hi," says James, tears still running down his face as gasps echo throughout the room.

"James," chokes Ginny as Harry grips her hand tightly.

"Hey mum, dad," he says through his tears. I reach up and wipe a few from his face again.

It's absolutely quiet as Ginny jumps out of her seat and runs over to us, engulfing James in a loving hug.

I go to move away, but James doesn't let go of my hand as he wraps his free arm around his mother.

I try to tug my hand away as the rest of his family runs up to him, but he just grasps it harder.

Soon I'm in a large Weasley sandwich.

Eventually they move away and we all sit down as James is bombarded by questions.

He answers them all calmly even though they occasionally yell at him.

James doesn't let me leave his side. He's always touching me as well, whether he's holding my hand or our legs are pressed together during dinner. He seems to be taking strength from me being there.

We stay well into the night. We don't apparate back to the flat until two in the morning.

"They don't hate me!" he beams.

"Of course not," I say taking off my coat. "I told you they wouldn't."

"Thank you," he says quietly.

"For what?" I ask throwing my coat onto the sofa.

"For making me go talk to them," he says spinning me around and putting his hands on my shoulders. "I feel so much better."

"I'm glad," I smile softly resting one of my hands on his cheek. "You should be happy."

I see something in his eyes flash as he searches my face. I swallow and quickly pull away.

"I-I'm going t-to bed," I stutter, racing down the hallway.

I slam the door shut behind me and slide down it onto the floor, resting my head in my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was that you were expecting? Why don't you tell me about it in a review? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guess what! I updated! And this chapter is considerable longer than most of the others. Just saying.** **I'd say it even deserves some reviews! What do you think?**

* * *

><p>One morning a week later, I get up, eat, and dress for quidditch practise. It's the first practise I've been to since James has been back. I told Wes what was going on and he gave me last week off. Now I have to go back.<p>

I slip on the tight pants I have to wear for quidditch before yanking a pair of shorts on over them. Then I pull on a tank top before throwing my hair up and grabbing flying boots and quidditch robes. I walk quietly out into the kitchen to make breakfast and find James sitting at the table reading the prophet.

"Hey," he says through his mouthful of bagel.

" 'Morning," I say rolling my eyes. I lay my robes on the back of my chair and set my boots down by the door before grabbing a piece of bread and putting it in the toaster.

"That's not a very healthy breakfast," say James, setting down the prophet.

"Well, I'm running a little late to practise. I don't have time for anything else." I pick my boots back up and quickly slid them onto my feet and buckle them up. "By the way have you seen my wand? I've been looking for it all morning."

He laughs. "So that's why you're running late."

"If you must know," I sigh. "That is why I am running late."

I run over to the toaster as the toast pops out. I quickly put butter on it and shove it into my mouth. "Wurs myy wond?'

James smiles, and pulls my wand out of his pocket. "You left it on the floor in the bathroom. I found it this morning."

"Shanks," I say swallowing my toast. I take the wand and shove it into the compartment in my boot. "Aw damn," I moan running back to my room. I had forgotten to grab my broom.

I hear James laughing down the hallway.

I run back out with my broom and pull my wand out of my pocket. I say goodbye then I apparate to the Puddlemere locker room.

"Nice of you to arrive," says Wes smirking.

"I had a rough morning!" I moan dropping onto the bench.

"I can see that," he says sitting down next to me. "What happened?"

"I lost my wand, I couldn't find my boots, I almost forgot my broom, James was laughing at me, and I only had a slice of toast for breakfast!"

Wes laughs. "Sounds like you had a great morning."

"Oh most definitely."

**Pop!**

I look up and see James. With my quidditch robes. "You left these on the chair."

I bury my face in my hands. "Wes I don't think you want me to play today. I'm a wreck."

James snorts and Wes gives a small laugh. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

I sigh. "Whatever you say!" I stand up and take the robes from James. "Thanks James," I say ruffling his hair.

He smacks my hand away. "No problem."

I ruffle his hair again just to annoy him. Something I shouldn't have done because he starts chasing me around the locker room.

"Serena!" he shouts.

"Can't catch me!" I call back jumping over benches and bags.

While he is chasing me my team slowly enters.

Just as James grabs me around the waist and is about to reprimand me for messing with his hair, someone clears their throat. I look up and see Oliver Wood. My coach.

"Oh uh hey coach!" I say smiling. "How have you been?"

He raises his eyebrows. "Fine. James what are you doing here?"

"Well you see, Serena left her robes at the house so I apparated them here. Then she messed up my hair TWICE so I started chasing her and... I'm just gonna go," he says taking his arms from my waist and disappearing with a pop!

Oliver sighs. "Alright everyone to the pitch!"

* * *

><p>After practise I apparate back to the flat. I was aiming to land on my bed, but...<p>

"Get off!" says a flailing James.

"I'm sorry!" I laugh jumping off of him.

I may have landed on James bed instead. I have no idea how.

He falls back onto his pillows. "You scared the shit out of me. Why did you apparate onto my bed!"

I laugh, sitting down on the bed. "I was trying to apparate onto mine."

"Well, you missed."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Anytime."

I sigh and fall backwards my feet dangling off the side of the bed.

"Tough practise?" he asks leaning on his elbows.

"Yeah," I sigh. "I knew I shouldn't have skipped a week of practise. I'm totally out of shape."

He snorts. "Serena, it's only been a week. You can't be that much out of shape."

I shrug. "It was tough either way. It also didn't help that Oliver was a bit mad about the locker room incident."

James laughs. "He should have known. I mean really you can't bring either of us anywhere without something like that happening."

I give him a small smile. "That's true. We're definitely not as bad as we used to be though."

He waves his hand. "Oh we're just a bit out of practise. We'll be back to causing mayhem in no time."

I laugh. "I hope so."

* * *

><p>When I get out of the shower I can hear voices. I quickly pull on my pj bottoms and a t-shirt before walking into the living room.<p>

Correction. I heard one voice. And a guitar.

Sitting on the window seat is James playing a guitar. And singing! I didn't know he could sing!

I stand quietly in the doorway listening to him sing and strum the guitar. I lean against the door frame and try to figure out the song he's singing. I know it, but I can't place the name.

"Were you singing A Drop in the Ocean?" I ask after he's done. It took me a minute to figure out the name.

His head snaps up. "I thought you were in the shower?"

"I had to get out sometime," I say sitting in the armchair near him.

"Right," he mutters, setting his guitar down.

"Are you going to answer me?" I ask, inclining my head.

"Oh, er, yeah. That's what I was singing."

I nod. "I didn't know you could sing...or play guitar."

He gives a small smile. "I've always been able to sing, but I've never sung in front of anyone."

"You have now," I say.

"Obviously, but I didn't know you were there," he says.

I shrug.

"As for the guitar..." he says looking down. "I picked it up while I was...away.

I bite my lip. We had been skirting around anything that had to do with leaving or traveling or anything like that since we visited his family. He obviously doesn't want to talk about it and I can't say I do either.

"Oh...awesome."

"Yeah."

I chew on my lip some more. The only thing I really want to know about when he left was where he went exactly. I don't want to upset him though so I change the subject.

Or try to.

"So...um...how's...things?" I wince internally. _Wow that was pathetic._

He gives me a look. "We live in the same place Serena things haven't changed from the time you got in the shower until now."

I blush faintly. "Right..."

He shakes his head. "You haven't changed at all."

I look up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you act exactly as you used to. You still can't change the subject very well and you still blush easily."

"I don't blush easily," I mutter.

"Yes you do," he says, putting a finger below under my chin to tilt my head up. He brushes his thumb over my cheek gently. "There's the blush again," he whispers, leaning his forehead against mine.

I meet his eyes. "It's like nothing has changed," he whispers.

I feel his hot breath against my face and close my eyes. "Everything has changed James..." I whisper.

He doesn't reply. I open my eyes and find his searching my face. "No," he whispers. "Maybe most things have...but not everything." As he leans in I close my eyes. He kisses me softly before pulling back. I keep my eyes closed and try to keep my breathing even. I had no idea how much I missed him until just a second ago.

He sighs before pulling me tightly against his chest so we are both on the window seat. I lean my head on his chest as he wraps his arms around me.

"You're the only one that can make me do that," I say quietly.

"What?" he asks.

"Make me blush so easily."

He chuckles and pulls me closer.

I close my eyes and sigh happily. It's almost as if nothing has changed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review? ;) I'd put a heart, but it won't let me :(  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heyyyyyyyy.** **So I was going to update this so long ago, but fanfic was freaking out and I couldn't get on. And then I had Winter Carnival all this week. It's this thing we do at my school (and others I assume?) and we basically have the Seniors, Juniors, Sophomores, and Freshman go at it in all these contests to see who is the best grade. So Juniors (me) were winning all week. There was only _twenty minutes_ this week (no joke) that we weren't winning._ WE KICKED ASS_. Now Seniors _always _win. No other grade has won for like ten years. Everyone thinks it's rigged. It was such a proud moment for the class of 2013. And the Seniors and Sophomores were so pissed. Mostly the Seniors though because they never won a Winter Carnival. Alright sorry for ranting we just came so close to winning Freshman year and we were crushed when we came in last, we had been ahead all week. We finally won! :))))))**

**Terribly sorry about the rant. Just so proud and happy!**

_**Disclaimer: Do not own HP.**_

* * *

><p>I'm hiding in my room. It's the day after James and I kissed. I don't really know what to do. So I'm hiding. As I said before.<p>

I roll over onto my back and pull the covers up to my chin. I stare at the ceiling quietly. Listening for James footsteps. It's almost noon so I figure he'll be in to wake my soon, but I'm not ready to face him. I'm not sure how I feel about what happened last night. Sure it was good, familiar, and all that, but...

I turn my head towards the door when I hear a quiet knock. Damn. I was hoping for at least a few more minutes.

The door opens slowly and James head appears in the space between the wall and door. "Knock knock!"

I give him a small smile. "Who's there?"

"Jamie," he answers.

"Jamie who?"

"Jamie poo?" he asks.

I laugh.

"Can I come in?" he asks rubbing the back of his neck.

"Er, yeah," I say nervously.

He opens the door further and walks into the room. He closes the door with a snap and sits on the bed. "Good afternoon sleepy head."

"Hi," I say softly, sitting up.

"Hi," he says, his hands patting his legs nervously.

I smile a bit. I'm not the only one who doesn't really know what to say or do.

"Er so...um..." he says running his hand through his hair.

I sit quietly, not sure what to say.

"Serena..." he says turning to face me. "I... Well I don't... I don't really know what to say or do and uh..." He runs his hand through his hair again.

"I understand."

He looks up. "Oh...uh good. I don't have to try and explain then."

I nod and bite my lip. Now what am I supposed to do?

I look down at my lap and pick at the blanket. "James?"

"Hmm?" he asks.

"Er...what um what now?" I ask, still picking at the blanket. "I mean...its been awhile...I-"

"Hey," he says, putting his hand under my chin and making me look at him. "If you want..." he says leaning a bit closer. "I'd like to try us again," he finishes at a whisper.

"I..." I pause. I do. I do want an us, but should I rush into this? I haven't seen him for three years. He's changed and so have I. "James," I say slowly. "I don't think we should-"

"It's okay," he says pulling back. "I get it."

"No you didn't let me-"

"It's okay Serena," he says. "It's fine."

"James," I say grabbing his arm as he goes to stand up. "Let me finish."

He sits back down on the bed and looks at me expectantly.

"I was saying that I don't think we should rush into this. I..." I take a deep breath. "I want us too," I whisper. "But you've been gone for three years. We're different. Let's just...not rush."

He nods. "Yeah. You're right," he says. "I've only been back for a few weeks."

"Right. Okay. So um breakfast?" I ask.

He laughs. "Try lunch."

"Fine, lunch it is!" I exclaim heading to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Serena!"<p>

"What?" I yell, putting my hair up and walking out of the bathroom and to the living room.

"Kat and Mandi are here," says James.

"Hey guys!" I say giving them both a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"We are here to collect you," says Katherine.

"So get your things. We're going to Vic's house. The Weasley girls, you and I are having a sleepover," says Mandi.

"Oh are we?" I ask.

"Yes now go pack!" says Kat.

"Yes mam!" I salute her before walking back to my bedroom.

I quickly pack my things in my quidditch duffle before running back out to the living room. I find the girls and James sitting on the couches laughing at something James had said.

"What's so funny?" I ask smiling.

"James," says Kat. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," I reply, showing her my duffle. "Bye James."

"Bye," he says walking over and giving me a hug. "Don't have too much fun," he whispers in my ear. I shiver slightly and whisper, "I won't," in his hear so the girls can't hear.

He pulls back and smiles. "Bye Kat! See you Mandi!"

"Bye!" they say smiling.

I turn on the spot and apparate to Vic's house.

* * *

><p>I grab a couple pieces of popcorn out of the big bowl that is sitting in the center of our circle. I have been at Vic's for a few hours now. We had all done a bit of shopping and now we were sitting in a giant circle with food in the center.<p>

"So what have you been up to Serena?" asks Dom tossing a piece of popcorn in the air and catching it in her mouth. "We haven't heard from you in a while."

I swallow before answering. "I've been super busy. I've had to go to so many quidditch practises and I've been helping James look for a job."

"You'd think he'd get a job easy seeming as he is a Potter," jokes Lucy.

"Yeah, but he doesn't really know what he wants to do. He used to play quidditch, but he's not sure if he wants to do that anymore," I shrug.

She nods.

"So how's practise been going then?" asks Roxy.

"Good," I say reaching forward and grabbing an oreo. "It's been tough though. Oliver is being ridiculous."

"Well dad said that he used to be an absolute maniac when quidditch games were coming up," says Lily, taking a sip of butterbeer.

"Well he hasn't changed much," I say rolling my eyes.

"So it would seem," she nods. "I've been meaning to ask hows James? He hasn't been over in a while."

"Oh, um, he's good," I stammer, blushing.

This causes some raised eyebrows.

"Serena..." asks Dom slyly. "Have something to share?"

"Er, no. I don't think so," I say, playing with my butterbeer bottle.

"Alright no one believes that bullshit," laughs Dom. "Come on. Spill!"

The other girls are looking at me intently.

"Um..." I make a face. "Do I have to?"

There's a chorus of yeses, so I guess I have to.

"," I say quickly, not taking a breath.

"What?" asks Molly.

I sigh. "Er, well, James and I kissed last night and I have no idea what to do," I say staring at my lap.

"Really?" asks Kat.

I look up and I see smiles.

"Mhm," I mumble.

"Have you talked to him about it?" asks Vic.

"Yeah," I nod.

"So what happened?" asks Rose enthusiastically.

"We just agreed not to rush," I shrug. "It's been three years after all and we've both changed a bit."

Rose nods. "I think that was probably the best thing to do."

"I thought so," I say picking up another oreo. "So," I say changing the subject. "How are you and Freddie, Mandi?"

"Good," she says smiling hugely.

I smile. "Thats great. You guys are adorable."

She shrugs smiling. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was this any good? I feel like it sucked? I don't know rhiutrghuthgirth. Love you guys. :) Please review.**

**P.S: Do any of you have Winter Carnival? Or something like it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hellllllo! sorry I haven't updated in a while! Here's why (not that you care): **So I know I told you all about the whole I have a show thing at my school and it's taking over my life. Well it honest to god did. The 9th I had a show at 7 and it ran until 10. I had two shows the 10th, one at 1 and one at 7. And after the last show everyone went to Red Robin (a restaurant) and we partied hard until midnight. Uh so. I had all this practicing all that week I didn't even get to do homework and I got in trouble in some classes. The next week I got my wisdom teeth out and let me tell you. It. Sucks. Ass. Excuse my language. But it did. So I just got back to school, but I had this big history project I had to do and I didn't even get like any sleep. UUUUUUUUhhhhhhhhh. Okay. That's it. So. Yeah. The next one we'll be longer I swear. I'm so sorry oh my goodness.****

* * *

><p>The next morning Vic, Molly, and Rose are making breakfast while the rest of us sat around the kitchen watching. Vic is making pancakes, Molly is cooking the eggs, and Rose is cleaning and watching the bacon.<p>

"Do you want me to get drinks?" I ask from where I'm leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah," says Vic, flipping a pancake.

"What does everyone want?" I ask walking over to where the cups are kept. The answers were, orange juice, milk, water, tea, and coffee. So I quickly went to work.

* * *

><p>After breakfast we hear several large bangs from where we are changing upstairs.<p>

"What was that?" yells Dom through the bathroom door.

"I dunno!" I call from the bed. "I'll check!"

The other girls keep getting dressed (I'm already dressed) while I pull out my wand and walk down stairs.

I walk quietly down the stairs. At the bottom I start looking into the rooms to see if anyone is in them. The lights are off in the living room so I walk in and feel around on the wall for the light switch. I find it and flip it on.

No ones there.

I walk farther into the room and peer behind all the furniture. Then I look under some things and check the closet. Nothing.

I leave the living room and head over to the den type thing. I'm starting the search of the room when I hear something in the hallway. I whirl around, but no one is out there. "Weird," I mutter. As I'm about to turn around someone's hands go over my eyes and mouth. I try to hex them, but someone else took my wand.

"LET GO!" I yell, but the sound is muffled by the hand.

The person leans over, I can feel their breath in my ear. "Shhh," they whisper.

I try to scream. I flail around trying to get away. I hear laughter.

"Guess who?" the person whispers.

They let go of my mouth. I take a deep breath. "Theres no need to scream."

I listen to the voice. It sounds familiar. Oh my gosh that git! "JAMES YOU GIT! LET ME GO!"

I hear him laugh and suddenly I can see again.

"That was mean!" I say whirling around and hitting whatever I can reach.

He laughs and dodges me.

"And you guys!" I say turning around and seeing Louis, Fred, Teddy, Albus, Hugo, Scorpius, Lysander, and Lorcan. "Give me. My. Wand." I hold out my hand and glare at them.

Scorp walks forward slowly and places it in my hand before backing up.

"Hmm," I murmur, twisting my wand in my hand. "I wonder..." I quickly point my wand at them and blast them out of the way. They all fall to the ground in the hallway in a heap.

I walk through them before heading upstairs. Everyone is sitting in Vic's room.

"So?" asks Kat. "Who or what was it?"

"The boys," I sigh.

"What boys?" asks Lily, looking up hopefully.

"Our boys," I say rolling my eyes as Lily jumps up and runs out of the room.

"By our boys you mean Fred, Al, Scorp, Hugo, Lysander, Lorcan, Louis, Teddy and James?" asks Mandi.

"The very ones." I sit down on the floor. "Do you wanna know what they did to me!"

"Of course," says Kat.

"Well..." I tell them the story and by the end they are laughing hysterically.

"Guys!" I whine. "You're supposed to say they are absolute pricks and how dare they do that to me!"

"They're absolute pricks!" says Dom between laughs.

"How dare they do that to me!" laughs Roxy. "I mean you!"

"Hmph," I say crossing my arms and pouting.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! It's longer! Just like I promised! Although it took me forever to update...my bad.**

**SO. I have the SAT's tomorrow. For all of you who don't live in the usa on the east coast areaish they are _super_ important tests. So wish me luck! And of course enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>I sigh plopping down on my bed. James and I had just gotten back from Christmas shopping.<p>

"That was exhausting," says James setting all the bags we had gathered onto the floor.

"I know," I moan. "And to think we have to wrap them next!"

He laughs. "We won't have to wrap them so soon. We have a week left."

"Yeah, but I'd rather do them tomorrow then rush on Christmas Eve," I yawn.

"Hey!" I hear a yell coming from the kitchen.

James frowns. "Who could that be?"

"It's Lou and Kat remember? We're babysitting Ophelia while they Christmas shop," I respond, walking towards the kitchen.

"There you are," says Kat setting Lia down. Lia is Ophelia's nickname. It's pronounced like Lee-ya. "Did you finish your shopping?" she asks as James chases Lia around laughing.

"Mostly," I say pulling my hair back. "I just need to get something for James."

"Have fun with that," she laughs.

I stick my tongue out at her.

Lia runs behind the chair and peeks over the arm while James says: "I wonder where Lia could be..." He's stumbling around looking behind random things. She giggles and he whirls around. "I heard that!" he says walking towards the sound. "Make more noise!"

"No!"

He laughs and jumps behind the couch.

"Ahh!" she screams.

"I found you!"

She laughs hysterically.

I smile.

"He's really good with her," says Kat, smiling at me.

"Yeah I know." I cross my arms and watch him give her a piggy back ride around the living room. He's on all fours thumping around. She laughs pulling on the collar of his t-shirt.

"He's going to make a good dad," says Kat giving me a meaningful look.

"Katherine. Please don't." I sigh.

"I'm just saying. Alright I have to go," she kneels. "Come here Lia!"

James helps Lia off of his back and she walks over to Kat and gives her a hug.

"You're staying here tonight okay?"

She nods.

"Have fun alright?"

Lia smiles at her before walking back over to James.

"Here's her stuff," says Kat gesturing to the bags on the floor.

I nod. "See you tomorrow."

"Yep!" She pulls me into a hug before apparating away.

"You two have fun. I'm going to take a nap and then I'll be back," I say heading towards my room.

"Okay," he says smiling at me.

* * *

><p>I wake up a few hours later and walk out to the living room to check on them. I find Lia wrapped in James arms and both are fast asleep on the floor. They look so cute I run back to my room to get my camera. It's not there. I come back out and find it on the kitchen table. I turn it on and flip through the pictures. There are loads of the two of them playing and even a couple of me sleeping. I go and take a couple pictures of them before putting it back on the table.<p>

I start cooking dinner and then I decide I want to eat pizza. So I order a large half cheese, half pepperoni pizza. I go pick up Lia and put her in the playpen James had set up, but didn't put her in. Then I wake up James.

"Jamie," I shake his shoulder. "Jamie come on get up!"

He moans and rolls over. "James, come on."

I sigh because he still isn't getting up. So I tickle him. "Jamie," I say. "James."

A laugh escapes him and with his eyes still closed he tries to swat me away. "Leanne quit it."

I immediately stop.

He sits up and rubs his eyes. "What is it?"

"Um," I say looking at the wall. "I just ordered dinner and put Ophelia in her playpen."

"Okay," he says slowly. "Serena what's wrong?"

"Um," I say glancing at him. "It's just...you...um..." I look back down at the floor. "You just um, called me Leanne," I say quietly.

"Oh um..." James blushes. "Sorry."

"Who is she?" I ask softly.

"She's this girl I met when I was away," he responds awkwardly.

I nod. "Did you...date her?"

"No," he says shaking his head quickly. "I mean she wanted to, but I told her I couldn't so we were just friends."

I nod. He's not telling me everything, but I'm not going to pry.

The doorbell rings. "Pizza is here," I murmur getting up and going to the door.

He wakes up Lia while I pay the pizza guy. I bring it back inside and see James setting her chair up while she watches, laughing when he messes up.

He finally gets the chair set up and we eat our pizza. Lia and James are making faces at each other across the table while I laugh.

* * *

><p>I wake up on the couch. I look around and see James sprawled across the floor by the playpen while Lia is giggling at how silly he looks. I smile and push the blanket off of me. I walk over to her and pull her out.<p>

"How about you wake up Uncle James?" I ask her.

She nods enthusiastically before poking James and tugging gently at his hair. I sit on the floor and watch.

"What?" he asks, rubbing his eyes.

I smile at him. "Morning sleepy head."

Lia tackles him. He laughs. "Lia get off me!"

"I'm hungry!" she says, getting off of James and walking over to me.

"Well we'll just have to get you some breakfast won't we?" I ask.

She nods and I pick her up and carry her to the kitchen. I set her in her chair and get her some food.

James comes out and yawns before falling into his seat. Ophelia giggles. I ruffle his hair and give him a bowl of cereal and some coffee.

I fill up another bowl and mug and sit down.

We had just finished eating when Louis and Kat apparate into the room.

"Daddy, Mommy!" says Lia clapping her hands.

"Hey baby girl!" says Lou, picking up Lia and spinning her around. She giggles and he kisses her forehead. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah!" she smiles.

I lean up against the counter and watch as James walks over and gives her a big hug. "Bye Lia!"

"Buhbye Jamie!" she waves.

While they exchange goodbyes I packed up her toys and clothes, while Katherine got her playpen.

"Thanks for watching her," says Kat.

"No problem," I say handing her Lia's bags. "She and James had a lot of fun. I'll show you the pictures sometime."

She smiles. "Okay."

I say goodbye to Ophelia and they apparate away.

"Looks like Lia really likes you," I smile.

"Yeah I know." His face lights up.

"She's your new favorite person isn't she?" I ask laughing.

He thinks for a second. "Well, no. Technically you're my favorite."

"Oh," I say stunned. "Uh okay."

He blushes a bit. "I'm going to go get dressed."

"Yeah okay. Uh me too."

* * *

><p>"James!" I yell. "I thought you were bringing me the wrapping paper!"<p>

"I'm trying to!" he says.

I jog into the bedroom and find James wrapped up in the paper, lying on the floor.

"Oh Merlin," I say stopping in the doorway.

"Please help," he begs, wiggling around in the paper.

"How did you manage this?" I ask.

"I waved my wand a bit too enthusiastically and this happened," he says, motioning his head to the mess.

"I'll help." I walk over to the desk. "Right after I take a picture." I stick a bow on his forehead. "Say 'I love wrapping presents!' " I snap the picture while he just looks at me. "That wasn't very good. Try again."

He gives me a lopsided grin and I take another picture.

I put the camera on the bed and sit down in front of him. I pull the bow off his head. "I don't really know how to get you out with magic so I'll just have to unwrap you."

"I don't care, just get me out!"

I laugh and look around trying to find the end of the paper. I roll him over and find him laying on it. I have to un-tape it. "Jeez Jamie. You actually cast a spell that wrapped you up like a present! It's taped together!"

He groans. "Hurry!"

I start unwrapping him only to find out there's another layer. "How many pieces of wrapping paper are you in?" I ask.

"I dunno. Loads."

"Awesome," I mutter. "Okay, I'm going to help you stand so this will go faster."

"Anything."

I grab his shoulders and attempt to pull him into a standing position, but he almost crushes me. "Okay. Alright. Got it," I say as I get him to stand straight. "We'll just start at the bottom I guess." I look around and find the tape. Soon his legs are unraveled and I don't have to help him stand.

"So you're wrapped in at least five layers of this shit," I say starting to unwrap his torso.

He sighs. "I am so stupid."

"No you're not." I get have two layers left on his torso, then I have to do his chest and head. You can only see his mouth and eyes.

"Serena. Who else do you know that has wrapped themselves up in wrapping paper?" he asks.

"Well no one," I say, starting on his chest. "It could happen to anyone."

"Anyone stupid."

I slap him. "How do you know I haven't wrapped myself up in wrapping paper?"

"You would've told me."

"Not necessarily." I toss a piece of wrapping paper on top of the others. "I could have been really embarrassed about it."

"You haven't. And nothing is more embarrassing than being wrapped in wrapping paper."

"Oh yeah?" I challenge. "Remember when you're mom thought we were having sex back at Christmas in sixth year?" I see him cringe and wish I hadn't brought it up.

"That was terrible," he moans. "And I thought we weren't going to speak of it ever again."

I shrug.

After a few more minutes I only have to unwrap his head. He starts jumping around. "I'm freeeeeeeee!"

"James!" I shout. "It's still around your head!"

"Who cares! I can move!"

"I care!" I put my hands on my hips. "C'mere!"

He walks over to me and stands completely still. I find the tape and start unwrapping his head. He watches me carefully. A few minutes later I pull the last piece off and you can see all of his face.

"There," I say ruffling his messed up hair. "All unwrapped."

"You know..." he says quietly.

"What do I know?"

He smiles slightly. "You just unwrapped your Christmas present! Merry Christmas!"

"You wrapped yourself up on purpose?" I say laughing.

"Well no, but you can just pretend I did."

I laugh. "Well this is one of the weirdest presents I've received then."

"And hopefully the best..." he says leaning in and kissing me.

I wrap my arms around his neck and his go to my waist.

I pull back so I can breathe. I lean my forehead against his before I realise what just happened. _We weren't going to do this!_

I pull out of his arms. He gives me a hurt look. "James..." I say before I back out of the room. When I get to the living room I apparate to Katherine's.

"We have a problem!" I yell once I'm there.

"What!" yells Louis racing down the stairs. "What happened is everyone okay?"

"No," I say sniffling. I run forward and pull him into a hug. "I am not okay."

"Are you hurt physically or...?" he pulls back and looks me over. "So you aren't dying. What happened? What's wrong?"

I shake my head. "I need Kat and Mandi asap," I say wiping my eyes.

"Am I allowed to know or...?" he says heading towards the stairs.

"Yeah I guess."

"I'll get Fred as well then." He pauses at the top of the stairs. "What about James? Do you want me t-"

"NO!" I yell shaking my head.

"Okay okay I'll get the others."

I walk into their living room and collapse head first on the couch.

_What am I doing? I can't get back with James! I can't. I can't. I can't. He only got back a couple of months ago. He left us for three years. I can't. I should make him move in with Al and Scorp. Or I'll leave him the apartment and I'll move in with Lily and Rose. That's what I'll do. Oh no. Oh no. Argh!_

"Serena?" I hear Freddie ask. "You okay?"

"Lou had us apparate here immediately. What's going on?" asks Mandi.

Fred walks over and sits on the couch next to me with Mandi on the other side. He wraps his arms around me and Mandi takes my hand.

"Serena what happened?" asks Kat walking down the stairs with Lou. "Where's James?"

"He's at the apartment I guess."

She frowns. "So whatever happened was because of James?" she sighs waving her wand so the other couch is closer to ours.

I shrug.

"Okay. Lets hear the story," she says, grabbing Louis' hand and pulling him onto the couch.

"It's stupid now that I think about it," I say quietly.

"If it was stupid you would've have rushed over here," Louis points out.

I sigh and quickly tell them the story of how James was all wrapped up in paper and what he said after he got unwrapped and the events that followed.

"I told you the whole thing was stupid!" I say shaking my head.

"Louis, Fred, why don't you go find James okay? Just hang out with him," says Mandi.

They nod and get up before disappearing with a pop.

"You're scared," says Kat simply, sitting down next to me.

"I am not," I protest. "I just said we weren't going to rush and this whole thing is stupid."

"I think... I think that maybe you should stay with one of us for a while..." says Kat.

I bite my lip. "I think I'm just going to stay where I am. We aren't in the house at the same time except for breakfast and dinner anyway."

"Are you sure?" asks Mandi. "If this is really bothering you it'd be easier to collect your thoughts if you were somewhere else."

"I'm sure," I nod. "It'll be okay. I'll just pretend it didn't happen around him that's all."

"I don't think that's the best way..."

"Too bad. That's what I'm doing," I say stubbornly.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV<strong>

"SHITE!" I yell punching the bed. "I'm so stupid!" I fall onto the bed and bury my head in her pillow. _This smells just like her._ I sigh. _Dumb. Dumb. Dumb. Stupid. Dumb. Why would you do that? Why? She already said how she felt about the whole thing. I just keep messing it up. First I kiss her. Then I say Leanne. Then I kiss her again. I can't believe I called her Leanne. I didn't even like Leanne! I told her I couldn't date her because of Serena. Not that I'd tell Serena that. It would just make it worse. Shite._

"James?"

It's Louis.

"Go away!" I bury my head under her pillow. Not that it will stop them from finding me.

"James, mate," says Fred. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding." My voice is muffled by the pillows.

"That's not what I meant."

He and Lou sit down on the bed.

After a few moments of silence Louis says: "She told us what happened."

"Go figure." I sit up. "I'm an idiot. She already told me not to because it's been three years and all this other shite and...fuck."

"You aren't an idiot," says Fred punching my arm lightly. "You love her that's all."

I sigh. "Yeah I know... It's starting to become a problem."

"You went through this before you can do it again," says Louis.

"I don't want to!" I whine.

"James come on mate. Suck it up," says Fred. "I know you miss being with her. She'll come around eventually."

I shake my head. "I don't know. I think I hurt her too much."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! I finally updated! I'm so sorry! I didn't really know what to write and it's almost the end of the year so I'm really busy. I can't wait until summer when I can go to the beach and do what I want. Love you guys! xx**

* * *

><p>The next week is filled with preparations for Christmas. It's crazy. Everyone is running around like chickens with their heads cut off.<p>

And I still haven't found a present for James. It's the day before Christmas Eve and I still haven't gotten him anything.

I pull on my jacket and apparate to Diagon Alley. I'll just get him some tickets to one of my matches, some candy, and...something.

I walk swiftly through the alley looking for somewhere to get candy and something else I can get him. I find a candy store easily and walk inside. I buy a couple small bags of candy and put them in my pockets. Eventually I end up at WWW. I'll just get him so prank stuff I guess.

I knew it was going to come back to bite me in the arse, but I bought him fireworks, fake wands, and few other things I thought he'd like before I apparated to the Wood's house.

I walk up the path and knock on the door. Wes opens it.

"Hey Happy Christmas!" he says letting me inside.

"You too." I give him a quick hug. "Where's coach?"

"Follow me!" He leads me into a sitting room.

"Hey Parker!" Oliver says, looking up from the Prophet. "Happy Christmas."

"You too Coach."

Wes offers me a seat. I take off my jacket before sitting down.

"What do you need?" asks Oliver, setting his newspaper down.

"I can't just stop by to see my teammate and coach?" I ask, pretending to be offended.

"I suppose, but I'm guessing you're not here for a visit."

"I would love to visit, but there's so much going on," I sigh. "So many people to shop for."

Wes laughs. "That's what you get for being with James."

"I'm not with James," I state. "We're just friends."

"Yeah okay," he smiles.

I shake my head. "Speaking of James," I start. "I was wondering if I could have a couple tickets to one of the matches for the guys."

"So you _are_ here because you need something!" laughs Oliver. "Of course you can have some."

"Thanks!" I smile gratefully. "I only need three."

"I'll get you six," he says standing up. "That way they can go twice."

"If you want."

"I won't be able to get them for a couple days. I'll bring them up for the party."

"Thank you!"

I wave goodbye and give Wes a hug before apparating back home.

* * *

><p>I walk out of my room, sliding my boots on as I go.<p>

"James!" I yell, slipping on my last boot. "I'm going to the store!"

"Can I come?" he asks running down the hall.

I turn around to see him yanking a shirt over his head.

"Help please?" He has it stuck on his arms and his head.

I step forward and grab the bottom of the shirt. I yank it down.

"Thank you," he flips his hair. "Can I go?"

"If you get dressed and are out here in three minutes!" I yell as he sprints down the hall. "I don't even know why you would want to go," I say walking around the kitchen. "There's no point. It's no fun." I grab my list off the counter and slip it into my purse. "Lets go!"

James comes skipping into the kitchen. "All set!" he says happily. He takes my hand and pulls me out the door.

* * *

><p>"Can we get these?" asks James holding up yet another box of cookies.<p>

"James," I sigh, putting them back. "I already got you three other types of cookies. Not to mention two bags of crisps."

"Fine," he whines.

I push the cart quickly away from the junk food and head over to the fruits and vegetables.

"Can you grab me some carrots and tomatoes James?"

He nods and runs off to get them.

"Merlin I hope he doesn't break anything," I say to myself grabbing a bag of apples and another of bananas.

I walk around grabbing various foods we need when I run into someone.

"Oof!"

"I'm so sorry! Oh Merlin sorry!" I moan running over to him.

He laughs and waves his hand. "It's quite alright!" He stands up easily and picks up his basket which his items had for the most part stayed in. I pick up a couple cans of soup and slide them into his basket.

"Here, I'm sorry!" I shake my head. "Merlin I'm such a klutz!"

He laughs. "I don't think I've ever heard anyone say Merlin anything before. Why do you say that?"

"Oh uh," I laugh awkwardly. "One of my younger cousins like to say instead of 'oh God' or whatever. I guess it caught on." I sigh in relief.

He smiles. "Interesting." He sticks out his hand. "Well my name is Max, whats yours?"

"Serena," I reply easily, shaking his hand.

"Pretty name."

"Thank you." I blush slightly.

"Serena I got the-" James stops next to me. "Oh hello." He puts the items in our cart. "Who're you?"

"James this is Max the man I almost ran over with our cart," I answer. _James this is Max the really attractive man I almost ran over with our cart._

"Are you Serena's boyfriend?" asks Max.

I start to say no, but James cuts me off.

"Yep!" he says fake smiling, throwing an arm around me.

I frown.

Max smiles. "Well it was nice to meet you both." He gives a little wave before walking off.

I push James arm off my shoulder. "You are not my boyfriend."

He shrugs. "I know that, but he doesn't."

"You are so frustrating," I exclaim grabbing our cart and heading to the front. While I had been waiting for James I had gotten everything we needed and was heading back towards where I had left him before I ran into Max. Literally.

"Don't tell me you liked that guy!" he whisper yells.

"Maybe! Now we'll never know!"

"He looks like a git if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't ask you so shut up."

"Make me!"

"James I swear I will take all the junk food in this cart and put it back!"

He doesn't answer.

"Oh thank Merlin you actually stopped talking."

* * *

><p>After we unload the groceries I apparate to Katherine's. "Louis? Are you here?" I yell.<p>

He comes quickly down the stairs. "Hey what's up?"

"Where's Kat and Lia?" I ask.

"With Mandi and Fred."

I nod. "Well to answer your question I was wondering what I should get James."

"You haven't gotten him anything yet?" he asks as we walk into the kitchen.

"I have. I got him candy, pranking things, and something I can't tell you." I take one of the cookies he offers me and sit down at the table.

He sits down across from me before responding. "Why can't you tell me the last one?"

"I just can't."

"Fine. Um." He takes a bite of his cookie. "Get him...some quidditch thing."

"Like what?"

"Er, I dunno he doesn't exactly play quidditch anymore does he? Hmm maybe something else..."

I sigh. "I honestly can not think of a single thing. I don't even know if he likes the same things he used to or what."

"He does for the most part." Louis brushes crumbs off of his hands. "He's just changed a bit that's all."

"A bit?" I mutter. "He plays the guitar and sings now, did you know?"

He laughs. "He what?"

"He can play the guitar. And he sings." I sigh. "I could get him music or picks or something."

Louis nods. "Yeah okay. Do that."

I sigh. "Alright, I guess I should go. I have a lot more wrapping and buying to do."

"Yeah okay. Promise me something though."

"What am I promising exactly?" I ask.

"That you will come and talk to me and Freddie, after everything is calm, about you and James." He crosses his arms and gives me a very stubborn look. No way am I getting out of this.

"Alright fine. I promise." I stand up. "I have to go now though."

"Bye!" He gives me a quick hug.

"Bye Lou."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated so long! I was going to after school ended, but I ended up going somewhere almost everyday and then I spent a week out at my camp playing stupid games with 30 members of my family, but I had a blast and am now ready to update update update! xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

**SPOV**

After I leave Louis' I head straight to the music store. I grab a few interestingly patterned guitar picks, blank sheet music, and a book of popular songs that I think he'll like. I also stop by a nearby convenience store and get some orange juice and wrapping paper. After the incident with James we don't have enough paper to finish wrapping the presents we had bought.

I decide to walk home instead of apparating and get some fresh air. It's windy, but at least it isn't snowing. I tilt my head back and let the wind blow against my face for a minute before quickly walking in the direction of the apartment.

The Weasley Potter Christmas party is tomorrow and I need to get home, wrap presents, pack, and find something to wear before we go. I've been avoiding James as much as possible, but it looks like I'll be enlisting his help.

As I was thinking I hadn't realised I was home. I thump up the stairs and pull out my key to unlock the door. I step through the doorway and gently kick the door shut behind me. "James?" I call tossing my keys onto the kitchen counter. "I need help wrapping the presents!"

I start down the hall and drop my bags onto the bed in my room and take off my coat before going to James' room. I knock and push open the door gently. I flip on the light, but I don't see him. I quickly scan the room and find the window open. _What an idiot! _I think as I walk over to shut it, but before I do I notice a figure curled up on the room. "James?" I whisper. The figure looks up.

"Hi," he whispers back, giving me a weak smile.

I grab one of his jackets and climb swiftly out the window and on to the roof which is a about a foot below his window. I walk over and plop down next to him. "What are you doing out here?" I ask softly.

"Just thinking," he replies looking up at the stars. "Looking at the stars."

I nod. "You can't see them too well because of all the light, but they're visible."

"I love stars," he whispers. "They're constant. You can always count on them to be there."

"Yeah," I say, gazing up at them. "You're right."

"I really am sorry," says James, looking over at me. "For everything."

I bite my lip and return his gaze. "I know you are. I just wish you didn't have to be." I lean my head against his shoulder.

We sit and gaze at the stars and just…be.

* * *

><p>I decide to wake James up early the next morning so we can wrap presents. By the time we came back inside we were too tired to even think about wrapping them.<p>

I wrapped James' presents last night and stuck the music ones under our tree. I wasn't sure if he wanted his family to know yet. I grab two mugs of coffee and head to his room. He had started drinking it sometime during seventh year when I made some for him and the guys. He prefers it over tea now.

I open his door and sit on the side of his bed. "Jamie wake up! It's Christmas and I have coffee!" I wave the mug in front of his face and he starts to stir. "James wake up!" After a few more seconds his eyes blink over and his mouth forms a small smile.

"'Morning."

"'Morning sleepy head!"

He sits up and I hand him his coffee. "Thanks," he murmurs taking a sip.

"I think we should go wrap the presents we have left."

He nods. "Good idea, but," he swallows some more coffee. "Presents first."

"Okay."

We head out to the living room and sit down in front of the Christmas tree. He hands me my presents and I hand him his.

"You first," I say shyly.

He unwraps the guitar picks first. He smiles. "I needed these! I keep losing them."

"Of course you do," I chuckle, rolling my eyes.

He unwraps the books next. He skims the one with songs in it and stops a few times, making comments about which songs are his favourite and which ones he wants to learn first.

"Okay," he smiles, closing the book. "Your turn."

I pick up the first package and slowly unwrap it. Inside is a beautiful cashmere scarf. "Oh James I love it!" I stroke it softly. "It's wonderful, thank you."

He smiles widely.

I start on the next one. This one is heavier than the scarf one. I unwrap it quickly and pull out a cardboard box. In the box is a memory card for my muggle camera and another box. I open this one and find a really nice camera inside.

I gasp. "This is so expensive James. Oh Merlin."

"You deserve it. You love photography, but you have a really crappy camera." I pull him into a hug. "Besides your other one isn't going to last much longer anyway."

"That's true," I laugh. "Oh thank you so much!"

"No problem! Now let's eat and then go wrap those presents!"


	11. AN

**A/N:**

I am so sorry. I have no inspiration for this at all. And with my senior year starting next week and the fact that I have a huge senior project I have to I just don't know what to do.

I'm so stressed because I'm afraid that I won't be able to get into the college I want and that I'll end up being one of those people who lives with one of their relatives and never gets anywhere in life.

I just don't know what to do.

I promise I will update if I can find the inspiration. I love this story so much, but I just don't know what to do. I hate to just stop writing, but…

Well, if any of you have any ideas and how to move forward and get the story going or songs you listen to when you write or anything like that I'll be happy to try. I don't want to stop, but I really don't know how to proceed.

I love you all so much. xx


End file.
